Anfritión
by Arkaham
Summary: saga&Shion ... algo extraño le pasa a Saga y Shion desea saber que es... algo corto para un reto, 1342 palabras sin contar las notas


Bueno una historia inusual.. corta porque fue para un reto y tenia que ser 1342 paginas.. y la pareja aun más inusual...

Bueno aquí la comparto...

hay me dicen si esta muy tirada de los cabellos extraña, fumada loca, bizarra

besos

* * *

Aquella voz de nuevo... aquel extraño malestar... todo coincidía, a la perfección.

Todo se repetía de nuevo.

Los pasos dados en aquel templo apenas podían ser escuchados, aquella voz repetía su canto mórbido entre las sobras, haciendo intoxicante y dulce su melodía, aunque su tonada fuese siniestra. Ya no lo podía vencer el miedo aunque le envolviese enteramente, cada paso sabia que le acercaba a la verdad y aun fin, sabia que le revelaría la identidad... de este..

...nuevo anfitrión..

Unos cuantos metros más, la antorcha dudaba, la escasa luz se agitaba como si tratase de huir, de escapar a algo terrible, a unos momentos de angustia y sencillamente huye cobardemente

Obscuridad.

La luz había huido, ahora solo contaba con su oído y sus instintos, a cada metro desconfiaba de sus sentidos, el frío del templo calaba sus huesos, la altura del techo distorsionaba cada nota de aquella canción, el mismo aire se percibía enrarecido.. aun cuando cada día se perfumase de finas esencias.

Al fin sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en el origen de ese frío, de esa melodía, de ...

-Saga.. - susurró sorprendido al ver al chico de 15 años arrodillado con las manos completamente extendidas, el rostro hacia arriba, había una pequeña luz que iluminaba débilmente, dibujando la silueta del joven géminiano, unos pasos mas con precaución y el rostro era iluminado por la luz de...

¡una daga!

una daga rodeada de un halo dorado, flotando a la altura del pecho del arrodillado muchacho, su filo puro se apreciaba aun en la obscuridad, como si poseyera luz propia...

-¡SAGA! - grito en horror, corrió por el chico...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-SAGA- se despertó, abriendo sus párpados tanto como la fisonomía se lo permitía, de un brinco como si hubiese despertado de un mal sueño... más no lo era, sus cabellos verdes estaban desparramados en el suelo del templo y los rayos del sol iluminaban su cara en pleno, debía ser pasado medio día...

Al momento se puso de pie, un temor le invadía el corazón, como jamas en su vida lo había sentido, mente y cuerpo concordaron, a la salida debía ir y buscarlo...

En donde quiera qqe estuviese, debía encontrarlo, si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría jamas.. sin contar el terrible peso que cargaría si Saga en ese estado lastimaba a alguien más

-¡Kannon!- llamó al hermano gemelo de Saga, idénticos en todo menos en carácter, respiraba agitado, la carrera desde su recinto hasta el sitio en que vivían los gemelos, lejano para esos momentos de angustia y temor

-ya voy, ya voy- llamo una voz casi idéntica a la de Saga revelando a Kannon al abrirse la puerta, este joven cambio su expresión de afable a una enigmática... para que el patriarca estuviese llamando a su puerta debía ser que ocurría algo, algo inmencionable y terrible de suma importancia.

-¿dónde esta tu hermano!- pregunto Shion de Aries el actual patriarca con una urgencia tal que el otro gemelo se tomo su tiempo esbozando una sonrisa, Kannon ya había imaginado tal momento y en su rostro solo se dibujo una sonrisa diabólica, una sonrisa que perturbo aun mas al patriarca...

-Saga no esta aquí – contesto cortantemente el chico de cabellos azules, algo que fastidio a Shion y abandono la casa en busca del gemelo perdido...

-¡No podrá encontrarlo...! – grito con cizaña.

El patriarca volvió a sus habitaciones preocupado sin saber una sola palabra del paradero de Saga.

Esa noche sus pies condujeron al extenuado Shion directo a sus habitaciones sin pasar como acostumbraba al altar de Athena para dirigirle unas palabras o una oración... su mente divagaba en otras cosas...

Su cuerpo fue presa de unos brazos tiernos y un débil sollozó, se quedo estático Shion sin decir una sola palabra, sus ojos cerrados le dijeron mil cosas de ese modo mas que si estuviesen abiertos. Esta vez podía confiar en sus instintos

-Saga – susurró y como si fuese una orden el cuerpo estrecho los espacios, dejándolos demasiado juntos... un breve suspiro por Shion y una especie de sollozo por parte del otro..

Paso el tiempo en lentamente, sumergidos en un silencio, ninguno de los dos producía sonido alguno... y fue hasta que alguien desesperadamente toco en la puerta de la habitación, por reflejo Saga se separo y se oculto, Shion no tuvo ni que volverse para asegurarse de este hecho, atenido la puerta..

Un soldado le informaba que habían visto horas atrás entrar a saga al templo. Shion le pidió que estuviese en calma y en alerta, que anduviesen con cuidado... pues advirtió, Saga era un santo dorado de sumo poder... y no se le debía asustar o provocar...

Pronto se vio libre de la interrupción y Shion se dirigió a su cama..

-Saga... se ha ido – susurro cerrando sus ojos... la sensación mas extraña invadió sus labios por un momento para verse envuelto en unos brazos al otro, Saga estaba asustado, terriblemente asustado...

-ya paso... – fuese lo que fuese Shion se decía si mismo que ya había pasado así como trataba de calmar a Saga

- Shion... él... él.. – el aura de Saga pasaba de un ser asustado a un ser lleno de ira.. era algo demasiado extraño... algo que iba más allá de sus conocimientos... y fue más notorio cuando sus hermosos cabellos celestes perdían color tiñiendose a un tono de gris pálido.. sus ojos azules, tiernos y terriblemente asustados de pronto se teñían de rojo furia...

Era como si alguien se posesionara de Saga de su cuerpo de su mente y sus acciones... Shion lo supo demasiado tardo al sentir sus manos presas de una sola de aquel que invadía saga y le mirase con odio y lujuria... le arrancara besos hambrientos de los labios, mientras con la otra mano desesperado tiraba de la ropa volviéndola jirones...

Shion por más alarmado e intentos que hacia le era imposible escapar, aquella aura era sumamente poderosa... como jamas recordase... pero todo aquello no le producía miedo, tenia que admitir que aunque fuese brusco lo estaba haciendo demasiado erótico...

... y muy en el fondo podía ver que saga luchaba contra aquello para no lastimarle, y las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir era prueba de ello..

Shion se dejó hacer, así seria menos doloroso para ambos, y quizá hasta en algún momento sería placentero...

Los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar, las caricias que daba salvajemente Saga habían llevado a los limites, a un sumiso Shion, resignado a lo que pasaba una vez que Saga le invadía y se movía dentro de si eufórico, lastimándolo irremediablemente mezclando el dolor y el placer.. de una manera...

... inexplicable para Shion..

pero demasiado obvia para el cuerpo de saga, y pronto lleno a Shion de una intensa pero suave calidez. Per esto no fue el final sino el comienzo del fin para Shion... pues una vez mas aquella, daga estaba en esa habitación, inundándola con su mortal melodía...

La cara de Saga se ilumina con alegría y de una maldad que jamas le había visto, sujeto ña daga con la mano libre y la paso peligrosamente por la cara de un Shion que no hacia nada por defenderse ni por escapar...

La daga paso su frío filo por el cuello, Shion supo que era demasiado erótico para el huésped del cuerpo de saga, podía sentirlo dentro de si...

No emitió sonido alguno cuando esta daga comenzó a hacerle diminutas laceraciones en su piel, sobre todo su cuerpo, ni cuando estas heridas se volvieron mas profundas y su sangre brotaba de ellas.. solo le sonreía entregándose aun más... llamando a Saga con suaves palabras...

Saga eres libre... ... eres Saga...

Y sus ojos se cerraban, observando los ojos del geminiano volverse a su antiguo color celeste, a su antigua tranquilidad...

A la siguiente mañana Saga lloraba desconsolado sobre el cuerpo desnudo, teniendo un debate interno demasiado fuerte en su mente y en su corazón.

Shion... su amado Shion descansaba a su lado, cubierto por un manto de innumerables heridas y sangre seca.

Él había matado a Shion.


End file.
